


Pillow Fort

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht makes a pillow fort with all the pillows in the hotel. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Pillow Fort

“Sir, we’re sorry but you cannot have another pillow. You have already ordered forty two of our pillows and the other guest needs them as well. Please understand that we will no longer be sending you pillows even if you request them.” The receptionist told Licht calmly but he could hear the slight irritation in his voice. “If there is something else you want, please call us.”

“Thanks.” Licht said and then he replaced the phone into the receiver. He had hoped that he could make the pillow fort large enough to fit the bed but he would have to settle for something smaller. He took the final two pillows on the bed and added them to the pile he had accumulated. With a thick blanket to cushion the floor and chairs to support the structure, he created a pillow fort in his hotel room.

As he draped the final blanket over the fort, he heard the door open behind him. Hyde stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders. He paused in the doorway when he saw the fort Licht had made in the middle of their room. After a moment, he found himself laughing and he walked to him. He could never predict what he would do with his childish whims but that was one of the many reasons he loved spending time with him. He doubted he would ever become bored with him.

“Do I need a secret password to enter your pillow fort, Angel Cakes?” He asked and knelt in front of the opening. Hyde tried to look inside but he was stopped by Licht. He placed his foot on his shoulder and lightly pushed him back. He followed his lead and leaned back until he was sitting on the floor. “What inspired you to build this fort?”

“Mahiru, Misono and Tetsu are having a sleepover and they invited me to join. I’m going to video call them. The sleepover isn’t going to start for another twenty minutes though. I got bored of waiting and you were spending a long time in the shower so I decided to build this pillow fort.” Licht grabbed Hyde’s towel and pulled it off. “Put on a shirt and dry yourself properly, Shit Rat. I don’t want my friends to see you like this.”

“Because you’ll get jealous that someone else will see me half naked? It’s pretty greedy of you to keep me to yourself like this.” He grinned at how Licht blushed in response. Hyde liked to tease him to see how he would react. He stood up and walked to his suitcase to get a shirt. “Our tour will take us to Tokyo next week so you can have a sleepover with them in person.”

“I hope Tetsu’s onsen has enough pillows to build a fort that will fit all four of us.” Licht crawled out of his pillow fort and patted the ground in front of him. Hyde followed his silent instruction and sat on the floor. He threw the towel over his blond hair and then rubbed it dry. His hair was short so it would dry quickly but Licht liked the excuse to be close to him. “Tetsu’s pretty tall so we’ll need a lot of them.”

“Are you getting competitive with that kid over your height? You don’t need to do that when you’re already a perfect angel.” He loved the quirks Licht had, including how childish he could be. Hyde reached up and placed his hand over Licht’s. He lifted their joined hands up to make him lean closer to him. He grinned at him and kissed his nose. “You’re the perfect height for me to kiss you. Can I come into your pillow fort?”

“Behave yourself while I’m on a video call with Mahiru and the others.” He ordered and he nodded in answer. He grabbed a book before he followed Licht into the pillow fort. Hyde intended to read to pass the time while Licht talked with the Eves. He knew how important the simple video call would be to Licht. He had told him that he only had one friend as a child and he would feel lonely on his tours.

Hyde crawled into the cramp fort and looked for the best place to sit. The only light in the fort was from Licht’s laptop that he set up for the call. He noticed that the fort was surprisingly sparse and said, “You used fifty pillows to build this thing but you didn’t save a few for us to sleep. It’ll be uncomfortable for us to sleep without pillows.”

“I didn’t use fifty pillows.” Licht corrected him and rolled his eyes. “It’s only forty four. I tried to order more but the lady at the front desk said that they don’t have any more. Don’t try to take down any of the pillows holding up the fort or else you’ll ruin my hard work!”

Licht quickly stopped Hyde the moment he saw him reach for a pillow. He couldn’t fight him in the tiny fort or else they could accidentally knocked it down. Instead, he threw himself into Hyde’s chest and knock him to the ground. He laid sprawled over him and kept him pinned beneath his body. Hyde could easily throw him off him but he preferred to lay with him on the ground.

“Okay, I won’t steal your pillow. That’s a little unfair considering how you love to steal all the blankets at night.” Hyde threaded his hand through his dark hair and twirled a few strands around his finger. Licht leaned into his hand and he thought of how calming his touch was. “What do you want to do about our blanket and pillow situation? It’ll be cold.”

“With the two of us in here, we won’t get cold.” Licht reasoned. His words caused Hyde to smirk and he could read his thoughts. A bright blush appeared on his face and he instinctively pinched his cheeks roughly. “Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind, Perverted Demon. You know I meant. Our body heat will keep us warm just by lying together.”

“Okay, Lichtan, I get it.” Hyde laughed. He let go of his cheeks and lovingly brushed his fingers over the spot. “You haven’t told me about your plan for a pillow. I can fold my scarf for you but I don’t know if it’ll be that comfortable.”

Licht tilted his head slightly and tapped his lips as though he were deep in thought. After a moment, he pointed to Hyde’s lap and said, “I can use you.”

“What?” He hadn’t expected him to be so forward but he quickly recovered and chuckled. Hyde could never say no to Licht and he wondered if he knew that as well. He adjusted his position and then patted his lap to gesture for him to lay down. Licht placed his head on his lap and looked up at him. Even in the dim lighting, Hyde could see his stunning eyes and found him beautiful. “Use me however you like, Angel Cakes.”

The moment was interrupted when they heard a ring from his laptop. Licht rolled onto his stomach and stretched to answer the video call from Mahiru. He pulled his laptop closer to them and smiled at the sight of his friends. He would prefer to speak with them in person but he had to travel for his career. As he talked with Mahiru and the other Eves, Hyde would stroke his hair. He would only pause to turn the pages of his book.

Licht never thought he would fall in love with a demon. As he built the pillow fort, he had thought to save a few pillows for them to use at night. He decided against it so he could have an excuse to cuddle close with Hyde. He would never tell Hyde directly but he enjoyed laying his head on his shoulder and listening to his heartbeat before he fell asleep. Hyde would often play small pranks on him and Licht thought it was only fair to trick him in return.


End file.
